one night of forever
by yshala lynx
Summary: just for a night or forever


Don't own the characters and never will.

This might hopefully be just divided into five installments.

Sometimes I just don't see the point in our situation. We have to hide our relationship to the whole world as though it were disgusting. I guess it is and will always be. But somewhere along the way, I lost sight of that. Of the fact that mudbloods and pure bloods shouldn't be together. What can I say, I love her.

"Mmm… Draco, where are you?" came Hermione's voice drowsy with sleep.

            Malfoy turned his back from the window where he was contemplating and just looked at his beloved. " 'Mione, I'm here."

            Blinking sleepily, Hermione struggled to sit clearly, all the while rubbing her eyes to erase traces of sleep. " What are you doing? Still trying to figure out this mess we've created?"

            Draco just had to hand it to her. She was the only one who could read him like an open book. But he was not going down without a fight. He suddenly smirked. The one were he looked as if he was about to torture you. " And what makes you say that? There are lots of messes everywhere. What makes you think that ours is important enough to warrant my attention?" 

            Hermione just narrowed her eyes at him. " Well then, since this _mess_ we've created is unimportant to you, I guess I'll just have to go to Harry then and make ours… or do you have any objection to that?"

            "Dammit. Hermione, what's your problem? You are never going to Potter and any other men for that matter." And as he said this, he came forward and threw her on the bed before he himself dived on her. He pinned her arms against her head with one of his while his whole weight pinned her on the bed. 

            Hermione just chuckled at him and wiggled. "My problem?" she asked silkily, " as I remember it was you who was insisting that there never and will never be an us last night. You said and I agreed last night that this would be a one-night stand. And now you are attempting to forbid me to come with any man." And saying this, she wriggled attempting to free herself.

            Draco just gritted his teeth while sweat was on his brow. " Granger, quit moving."

            " Why, I'm not your slave. Let me go, you bastard. We had an agreement."

            " What do you want? You were a virgin last night… and dammit, I don't want to hurt you again this early. I'm having an erection. Can you feel it?" Hermione's eyes widened upon his statement. How could she not feel _it. It_ was against her naked thigh and the only thing blocking _it_ was his robe. Scared, she attempted to move again.

            " For the last time, Granger, don't move." Malfoy seemed to bit out each of his words.

            Hermione reconsidered a bit and then finally just lied still. 

            After some time, Malfoy was at least coherent enough that his erection subsided a bit. Noticing that his mate had a frown on her face, he asked gently, " 'Mione, what is it?"

            " Nothing."

            " Nothing." He mimicked her discouraging tone in a higher pitch. " Granger, come on, tell me." He placed his hand on her chin and caressed her gently.

            She looked into his eyes and seeming to come into a decision, she quietly whispered, " I know this is the first time we are together and most probably our last time-"

            Malfoy just had to snort at that, " Last time? Granger, are you sure that you are sane?" Malfoy just grinned at her and let go…  for a while. 

            She attempted to put some dignity and sit up on the bed. Not so, Malfoy. Just right after she sat up, he lied on the bed with his head on her lap.            

            He looked up. " Nice view."     

            Hermione just swatted his brow. She tugged on the blankets and arranged them to cover her… assets. " Malfoy. We already had this conversation. You and I are just going be together for tonight… just to…just to get this itch scratched."

            Malfoy just smirked, " Scratch?"

            Hermione furrowed her brow. Malfoy was acting unusual, as though…as though he found something funny. She didn't like this. Oh, she didn't like this at all. " We agreed, right?"

            _Ahh… such doubt my pretty_. Malfoy just sat up and nuzzled her neck. Softly, he whispered in her ear, " Let me tell you something: I lied."

            All he saw was Hermione's open mouth before he closed it with his own.

Sorry… the story isn't that clear yet. I just wanted to let this out before I burst. I'm hoping to update by next week.  


End file.
